Mew Nanuak (Re-Write)
by The Black Wizard Zeref
Summary: REWRITTEN! An old story that has been redone. When a new mew has a bad temper, things go sour and the Aliens get some interesting results from it.
1. Who are you?

**Hello all, this is a story I wrote many years ago that I decided to revisit and rewrite. Hopefully it will be improved. The old version will stay up for those who wish to read it, however this version will be placed up under the same title for those who can't stomach the terrible spelling, grammar, and the things that make no sense. Without further to discuss, please enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 1  
Who are you?**

It was nearing sunset on a cold winter's afternoon when a young teen left the grounds of her school and went to meet up with Ichigo Momomiya, a girl she had befriended not too long ago.

Step. Step. Step. She trudged through the thin snow on the pavement, pulling her scarf up to cover her mouth a bit more. Her cheeks were flustered and her long brown hair was covered in small flakes of snow that glistened in the sunlight. She closed her eyes for a moment as she walked. What was that? She stopped and looked around, something feeling… _strange._

She sighed. "Nothing," her voiced escaped her lips, dancing on the chilling breeze. She continued to walk, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her old jacket. Her body was tense as she walked stiffly, her eyes darting to any movement she saw. Her mossy eyes slid over towards a puppy on the ground, whimpering as it squirmed in agony.

As her shoulders lowered and she dropped her guard slightly, the animal began to glow a bright white, transforming into a large monstrosity. She stared up at the Chimera Anima shocked for a moment, snapping out of it just in time to jump and roll to the side.

Think fast. She hurriedly fumbled in her pockets, pulling out the golden pendant. She kissed the small trinket and shouted the first words that came to her mind "Mew Mew Nanuak… metamorphosis!"  
A bright light engulfed her, fading to reveal that her appearance had changed. She had a black top and black bike shorts. A skirt with holes and a ripped end covered the shorts. The top was torn at shoulder length, and she had one black glove and one red glove with one black boot and one red boot on the opposite side as opposed to the gloves. She had two arm bands, a black one on the arm with the red glove and a red one on the hand with the black glove. Her pendant hung on a red choker around her neck.  
Her hair had lengthened to near her knees and turned white with gold stripes, with large fluffy white wolf ears with golden rims, and a long fluffy tail with golden stripes similar to her hair.

Heidi stood there admiring her new appearance, distracted by the change and unaware of the chimera rearing to attack. Her ear twitched and she looked up just in time to see the creature attacking, she dodged with only seconds to spare, but stumbled and fell over as the ground shook from the impact of the anima's large claws on the sidewalk. She stared up at the hell hound unsure what to do. A thought…. no… instinct; she held out her hand and a large paintbrush appeared. She stood up and got ready for another attack from the creature.

As it lunged at her, she pivoted herself over him and painted a black cloud "black lightning!" she called out as she landed behind it, smiling proudly as she didn't stumble 'I think I'm getting the hang of this!' she thought. The cloud materialised and electrocuted the creature, making it howl in pain and fall to the floor.

She turned to the creature and grinned "too easy!" she said narcissistically. However her self-praise was short lived as the creature let out a growl and stood up, weakened, but not defeated. She stared at it for a moment blankly before sighing "Or… not."

She began to run, dodging its attacks as she did her best to draw a wolf with her large paintbrush, though the Chimera's attacks made it come out rather jagged. She stood breathing heavily as she finished the image and grinned at the demonic dog. "Check mate." She muttered as the painting materialised into an electrical wolf the same size as the chimera and attacked it. She fell to her knees tired as she watched the lightning wolf destroy the Chimera Anima, making it burst into a rain of sparkling matter as the small pup fell into the snow and ran off crying out in fear. Her golden eyes watched the small jellyfish like creature that had infected the hound previously float up towards a strange floating figure.

"I think I'll keep this one for later." He purred before chuckling. He floated down slightly, allowing her to see more of his alien features, his mossy green hair, amber eyes, and large elven ears all coming into view.

"Who are you?" she asked breathing heavily as she transformed back to her regular form, her pendant falling into her hand as she moved to stand up.

The male looked down at her, mischief dancing in his honey orbs as he smirked at her, a single fang playfully poking over his lip "who am I?" he chuckled "Did they not tell you anything, puppy?" he teased her.

She growled impatiently at him, making his smirk grow wider. "The name's Kisshu, sunshine." He purred as he looked her over "and you're the new mew. Of course, I simply came to pick you up, I'm a friend of pretty kitty's." he told her, floating closer. "I'm here to help you save this planet from those who are killing it."

She glared at him as she attempted to kick him, though he simply floated back "you're a mean one. But I'm sure I can change that." He winked.

Stepping around him, she kept her eyes locked with his "I'll pass." She stated as turned to hurry away towards the bowling alley.

Kisshu floated there and watched her running "You'll change your mind. It's only a matter of time before that temper gets you into trouble." He chuckled before teleporting away.


	2. Deadly Temper

**Chapter 2  
Deadly Temper**

The sun had disappeared and the sky was dark, stars sparkling in between the thick clouds as Heidi ran into the bowling alley wall. Rubbing her nose, she moved to walk into the building "that's what I get for day dreaming while running," she mumbled as she walked towards the group of girls sitting together by one of the lanes.

She walked over and noticed her strawberry friend concentrating on the pins. With a cheeky smile, she signalled to the others in the group to stay silent as she snuck over behind her friend, placing her cold hands onto her friend's neck. Ichigo jumped and dropped the ball, making it roll off into the gutter. Heidi laughed at the red head that had fallen backwards on top of a tall green haired girl, who had lost her glasses in the process. She picked up the girl's glasses and helped the two up before handing her the glasses "Sorry about that, uh… what's your name again?"

Ichigo dusted off her pants then sighed "Everyone, meet Heidi Nanuak. Heidi, this is Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro, your new friends and co-workers… and bosses." She said, shooting a look at Ryou, who ignored her. "It's nice to meet you, Heidi." Ryou said "Here's your first order since you're working for me now. Go to the snack bar down there, and get us some drinks, since you arrived so late and we're about to finish up soon anyways." He said, handing her some money to pay for the drinks.

Heidi's face went red as her temper flared. Taking a deep breath, she snatched the money then went to get some drinks from the counter.

Heidi stood waiting patiently for assistance as the worker spoke to another client when three boys walked over, talking about football or something. 'Jocks' she thought as she rolled her eyes and turned her head away from them.

The previous client left and she started ordering the drinks for everyone. When the woman walked away to get the drinks, one of the boys walked over to her. "Hey, that's quite a large order." He said, starting up a conversation.

"So?" she said, her arms wrapped around her chest as she leaned on the counter and kept her eyes facing the display behind the counter.

"We're a bit sort on cash, mind if we borrow some?" he asked.

"I do mind." She stated, her voice becoming more hostile. Clearly not realising, he gently took hold of her upper arm "So pretty yet so mean, I know you're nice on the inside, so why don't you show us and give us a little something?" he said as he flashed a charming smile.

She shifted to pull her arm away "Or you could get a job and stop being a beggar." She stated, appearing more irritated.

The woman came back with the drinks in a couple of plastic bags. Heidi looked at her then smiled at her as she moved to pay. Feather looked at the packets and grinned "For me? You shouldn't have!" he said as he reached to grab the plastic bags, only for her to slap his hands "Hands off, Thief." She stated, picking up the bags and walking away from them. The boys spoke for a minute before moving to follow her.

Heidi noticed the three following her and walked over to the group then dropped the packets and money into Ryou's lap, making him wince lightly at the weight "I'll be outside." She stated and walked outside. Knowing her temper, she didn't want to get the Mews involved.

She walked out of the building and stood in the partially snow covered lot, waiting quietly for the boys to walk outside. When they were near her, she finally spoke "what do you want? I'm not giving you any money."

"We just want to talk, geez!" one of them said. "what he means to say, is that we're sorry for trying to take your stuff." The largest of the three said.

"Tch," she rolled her eyes "you said you're sorry, now leave me be."

"You're not from here, are you?" the smallest of the three asked

"Wow! Really?!" she said sarcastically before rolling her eyes and turning to the three, "Obviously I'm not from Tokyo, what gave it away, the poor Japanese, or not being Asian?"

"The fact that you're bad tempered and kind of a bitch." One stated.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." She said, her ears and tail now showing as she was being riled up by the boys. Noticing the ears, the boys started laughing.

"Tourists and their fake ears and tail." One said "yeah, trying to act all tough and mean with cute wittle fluffy eaws?" another teased, making her angrier.

Unable to control her temper, Heidi allowed it to get the best of her as the sound of bones cracking and blood curdling growls filled the air. The three stopped laughing as they stared in awe, watching as she transformed into a dire wolf.

Her golden orbs shifted to stare at the three men before her, growling as she ran towards them and attacked. Her mind fogged over from blood lust as she let the monster inside her unleash its wrath upon the three boys.

When Heidi came to her senses, she couldn't remember what had happened, but she could guess. Staring at the two dead bodies, the tang of blood in her mouth, and the last boy crying as Zakuro comforted him. Her eyes turned to the mews who stood staring in horror at her. "I…" Heidi backed away "I'm…" she shook her head and turned then ran off.

"Heidi wait!" Ichigo called, but the large white wolf continued to run.

'What have I done?' she thought to herself as tears ran down her cheeks, "stupid temper!" Heidi said to herself out loud, unaware of who had been watching the whole scene.

"I knew she was strong, but who knew that her temper causes her to turn into a dog?" Kisshu grinned, licking his lips. "I suppose that's my cue to go pick her up." He shrugged and teleported away.


	3. Regret

**Chapter 3  
Regret**

Heidi lay in a dark alley way, whimpering softly as she tried to get the blood out of her fur. 'it woke come out.' She thought 'it won't come out! It wo-'

"E-excuse me?" a small pup stood shivering softly, her fur covered in a small layer of snow. "y-you don't still have some, do you?" she asked. Heidi tilted her head for a moment, calming down slightly at the sight of the tiny pup. "Have what, little one?" she asked, trying to sound as welcoming as her shaking voice would allow.

"Food… y-you just ate, right? That's why you're licking your paws?" she said, moving slightly more behind a trash can. Heidi lowered her ears, but decided not to tell the little one what had happened "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But I don't have any left." She shook her head.

"Oh…" the small pup whimpered "come here, you seem cold," Heidi said, watching the pup with a soft look in her eyes. Hesitantly, the pup moved towards her, curling up between her paws to warm up. "Why don't you stay with me, little one? I'll get you some food whenever you're hungry." She smiled, trying to focus on the pup to keep her mind off of what had just happened.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, fluffy." That familiar mischievous voice rang through her ears. "I decided to get one dog, not two after all."

Her ear twitched and Heidi looked up at Kisshu, "what do you want, elf boy?" she said, her voice lower as the fur on her back bristled.

"I know what you did." He told her, his eyes glowing in the darkness as he moved closer "You hurt them."

"It wasn't my fault-"

"You killed them."

"I wasn't thinking!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you hurt innocent humans!" Kisshu raised his voice slightly before lowering it, the mischief replaced with something… cold. "What will the mew mews say? Do you honestly think they will let you stay with them? Be their friend when you _killed_ another human? The very people they _live_ to protect?"

Heidi stayed silent, turning to look away from him as he moved to kneel in front of her on the ground. "Come with me. Join us. Help us. We came here seeking to help the earth… and to help our people. Help us make peace, and create a world where both humans and cynaclons can live together without hurting the earth…" He said softly as he reached out and stroked her ears. Heidi visibly tensed as she felt him wrap a leash around her neck made of some rope. "Well, what do you say, puppy?" he said softly.

Heidi looked down then opened her mouth to reply when a smooth voice called out her name. She looked to see the mews near the mouth of the alley. "Get away from her, Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted. "Too late," he grinned as he snatched the tiny pup "pick your side, glumy gus. Save your precious jelly tot, or abandon her, and go to the mews, knowing they can never accept you after you _murdered_ the very creature they try to protect with their lives without even hesitating."

Ichigo moved to run over, but Zakuro grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. "She needs to make her own decision." She said, Ichigo looked up at her about to retort, but seeing the look on Zakuro's face made her understand. The model was just as worried, but she knew that if they interfered then Kisshu would cause more trouble than what was necessary. She was trying to avoid confrontation.

Heidi looked towards the mews, 'I'm sorry.' She said softly as she moved to walk towards Kisshu. "Glad to see you came to your senses." He grinned then looked at the Mew Mews. "Sorry, pretty kitty. But I win this round. Too bad I couldn't take you instead though." He chuckled "maybe next time."


	4. New Home, New Roommates

**Chapter 4  
New home, new roommates**

Heidi looked around at the room they had been transported into. Kisshu placed Tiny on the floor, letting the pup run over to hide by Heidi's leg.

"Kish, is that you? Where have you been all day, it doesn't take that long to-"A kid floated into the room, cutting off his sentence when he saw the giant wolf. Heidi stared at him glaring as the small boy stared back for a moment before calling out "Pai!"

A much taller alien clad in purple garments teleported into the room, glancing at the small boy before shifting his cold gaze towards the large wolf. He then turned to fully face Kisshu "You were meant to destroy the mews, not get a pet." He stated.

"Oh I fought a mew mew, alright." Kisshu grinned, "and here she is, right in front of you." He stated then nudged her with his foot "change," he ordered. Heidi looked away, but obliged and transformed back to her human form, now sitting on the floor in her old, partially torn clothes, the blood had disappeared along with her fur. She stayed silent as she glared at the ground.

"She's quite the killer, I must say." He chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

"Shut it." She mumbled, making Kisshu chuckle. "I'll leave you to get settled in, I have some work to do." He said then waved to the other two "bye bye!" he grinned and teleported away.

Heidi roamed the halls of the Alien's ship late in the evening. The three aliens were asleep, though she found herself lost as she tried to find Kisshu's room again. "Why does this place have to be so big?" she muttered as she looked around.

A light caught her eye and she turned towards the room, tilting her head curiously. "A lab?" she mumbled as she walked in. It was silent besides the whirling of machines, the source of the light coming from some sort of large tube filled with green liquid. Inside the liquid was a small blue and black organism, though it hadn't seemed to take shape yet.

Heidi moved towards the tube curiously, reaching out to touch the warm surface of the glass when someone gripped her arm harshly and pulled her away. Pai stood floating beside her, his grip tight and painful as he stared at her. "What are you doing down here," he asked her in his usual monotone, though somehow it seemed scarier now in the dimly lit room.

"I was… uh… I…"

"You were what? It is a simple question, one that shouldn't take so long to answer." He stated impatiently.

"I got lost, and I saw a light on." She said quickly, "Let go of my arm, you're hurting it!" she tried to struggle away from him, but he gripped tighter. "Then let me show you the way back." He said and teleported her on top of Kisshu's bed.

Heidi yelped as he released her, floating up slightly as she was teleported from below, causing her to fall on top of Kisshu with a thud, startling him awake. "Huh, what the?! Hey! Get off my bed!" He said and pushed her off onto the floor. "Just because grumpy said you have to sleep in here doesn't mean I'm sharing my bed." he stated, looking at Heidi as she sat up on the floor rubbing her head before glaring at him. "Hey! Don't blame me, it was Mr. Grumpy who dropped me on top of you in the first place!" she complained and stood up, "And it's not like I would want to share a bed with you anyways!" she turned away from him then picked up Tiny who was asleep on an old towel in the corner. "Come on Tiny." She mumbled and moved to go sit on the other side of the room, away from him.

Kisshu sighed "Humans, so… dramatic," he mumbled before lying down and going back to sleep.

It was early the next morning and Heidi was curled up on the floor in the corner, holding tiny as she slept.

"Kish! Deep Blue wants to see you!" Taruto shouted as he came flew into the room, stopping not too far from the door. "Come on, Kish!" he yelled again.

Heidi opened one eye as she sat up and clicked her neck "Will you shut up already, kid?!" she growled at him. Kisshu yawned as he sat up, "Hey, sunshine, do me a favour and chase the little brat out, will you?" he mumbled as he ran a hand through his loose green hair.

"Gladly." She said as she put Tiny down and stood up, stretching out before transforming into a wolf and stalking towards Taruto. The small boy watched her as he started moving backwards towards the door. "H-Hey, I'm just the messenger here! You don't want to keep Deep Blue waiting do you?!" he said before turning and flying down the hallway as Heidi gave chase.

He flew off down twisting corridors with the large wolf not far behind. Taruto turned his head to look at her, trying to see how far away she was when he suddenly hit a door, knocking it against Pai on the other side as both of them fell over. Heidi attempted to pounce on top of Taruto, but the little alien saw her and quickly teleported away, causing her to fall on top of Pai who had been trying to get up.

"Eheheh" She lowered her ears and stood up, climbing off of the tall alien. "Sorry about that…" She said as she shrank away from him. Pai stood up and dusted off his suit then looked at her. "I assume you will be more careful from now on. Understand that you are the guest of Kisshu, but you are also our enemy. Do not give me more reason to slay you than I already hold. Now off with you, mongrel." He said then turned to leave, "Your master's room is that way, I suggest you go there and never leave unless told to like a good dog." he pointed to the direction Kisshu's room was and floated away.

Heidi watched him move away and turned to head back. 'It's weird… being here.' She thought. 'I'm such an idiot. I came here for what, because Kisshu was holding a puppy? How pathetic can I get…' she sighed and transformed human again, moving into Kisshu's room and stealing the blanket from his bed before sitting in the corner of the room again. It was a fairly big room, with a king sized bed, a few drawers, a book shelf that was full of anything but books, a desk that was a complete mess, and photos of Ichigo plastered all over the wall.

"Someone has a really unhealthy obsession." She commented as she looked at the walls. With a sigh, Heidi leaned back and looked to see if she could spot Tiny, but she wasn't there. "Tiny? Where are you little one?" she called, but there was no response. With a heavy frown, she stood up then moved to look around the room, but to no avail. Tiny was gone.


	5. Bath Time!

**Chapter 5  
Bath Time**

"Tiny!" Heidi called out as she walked out of the room again, "Tiny, where did you go?!" she called as she searched around.

She searched the halls and rooms, looking around for a while as she called for the small pup. A faint barking caught her attention and she began running towards it, bursting through the door in her wolf form "Tiny!" she called.

Inside, Kisshu sat on his knees topless with Tiny in the tub. He was… _bathing her_?

Looking up from where she was in Kisshu's hands, Tiny wagged her little tail, "Heidi!" she said excitedly.

Heidi tilted her head and sat down in the doorway. "You're… bathing her? Yesterday you were practically repulsed by the thought of her."

"Well, my meeting with Deep Blue finished off, and I thought if you two are staying here, then you should be clean. Especially since you'll be staying in my room," Kisshu said then grinned at her, "you're next when I'm done with her, puppy." He winked then turned to rinse the soap out of her fur.

"I can bath myself thank you…" she said, staring blankly at him. "Besides, don't you have a bathroom in your room? Why are you bathing her out here?"

"Because I have a shower in my room, and the last thing I want to do is share it with a dog." He muttered then pulled Tiny out of the bath tub and dried her off a bit with a towel before letting her run off.

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Uh huh… yeah. I'm going to go now. I just wanted to make sure she was okay," she said then turned to leave, though her tail was grabbed as Kisshu tugged it, "Come on, puppy, it's your turn now." He grinned.

"So eager to get me naked now are you?" She said, looking over her shoulder at him, "I'll take a bath later, _without_ your help. Not as if you can get me into the bath in the first place."

Kisshu's grin slowly turned into an evil smirk as he looked her dead in the eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh yeah, like it matters." She shook her head. "Not like you could do it."

"Oh, but you forget." He grinned as he teleported the two of them so she was over the bathtub. She fell in as he hovered over her with a grin and moved to lock the door before she could get out. "I can move you, sweet cheeks." He mocked as he moved over and started running some hot water for her.

"Clean up." He told her as he moved to leave. She looked up at him confused. "You're not going to do it?" she tilted her head.

"If you wanted me to touch you so badly, you could have just asked." He winked as he turned away. "You're a lot smaller when you're a human, so you'll fit in the tub better. Not to mention that I don't particularly feel like using a whole bottle of cleaning products just on your head." He shrugged as he started to teleport away. "bye bye!"

And with that he was gone. Heidi sighed and got out, turning human then stripping before getting into the hot water again. She relaxed into the warmth as she shut her eyes, moving to rub her arm. "At least Kisshu isn't as rough when he touches me as his buddy… He's actually quite gentle. I hate to admit it, but I like his touch." She said softly then stretched out. "Maybe if I can get on the brooding bastard's good side, it won't be too bad staying here. Then again, it's a bit too early to decide that just yet."


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 6  
Confrontation**

"Ichigo-san, are you sure we should be here?" Lettuce asked softly as she looked up at the intimidating building looming over them.

"Y-yeah, isn't that building supposed to be abandoned and full of ghosts and monsters and stuff?" Pudding asked as she hid behind Zakuro.

"I thought so too, but I recently found out that apparently Heidi lives in this place." Ichigo sighed, "Look, whether we like it or not we have to go in there!" she said, her ears and tail fluffed up as she stood staring determinedly at the old building.

"Says the one who has her tail in a bunch," Minto said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo shouted at the raven haired girl.

"Oh nothing~ now remind me again why we have to go into this filthy shack?" Minto said nonchalantly

" _Because_ Ryou said that if they really were going to keep her, then one of them would probably show up here to get things for her like clothes." She said "…assuming they know where she lives."

Ichigo moved to push open the door, causing it to creak eerily. She peaked in and immediately noticed a dim light coming from one of the rooms. She began to move as silently as possible, the others moving after their puffy tailed leader into the dark house as they looked around.

CRASH! A loud clattering came from the room, followed by swearing. Ichigo moved to take a look and found Kisshu trying to hold up a book case, pre-occupied with trying to place the shelf back in its position to realise that he was being watched.

Ichigo signalled for the others who moved over with her. They watched as he placed the shelf back into the correct position then grabbed some stuff off the ground and shoved it into a bag full of clothes and other items. He picked up a frame and his ears lowered, he placed it into the bag and turned around, stopping as he saw the girls just before being tackled.

After a bit of a struggle, the girls managed to tie him to a chair. "Alright, Kisshu, start talking, where's Heidi?" Ichigo demanded.

"Where do you think, kitten? She's with us, where we live." He grinned. "And don't worry she's perfectly safe. If anything she's the danger to us." He chuckled. "Be glad we took her off your hands. She has a nasty bite you know."

Ichigo glared and opened her mouth, but it was Pudding who spoke next, "Give her back! She belongs here with us on earth!"

"Oh you'll get her back, bratty britches. But when you do, you'll wish you hadn't!" he laughed, seemingly entertained by the situation.

"What are you planning, Kisshu?!" Minto asked, glaring at the alien.

"Oh you'll see. Of course, we could always make a trade. I'd gladly have Ichigo instead." He said as he looked her over, making Ichigo step back, "Stay away from me, you creep! I'll never go with you!"

"Aww, pity… I guess I'll just have to enjoy it when you mew mews die by the hands of your own team mate. Or should I say claws." He smirked at her, mischief glowing in his eyes.

"Drop the act, Alien. You know as well as we do that she wouldn't harm us." Zakuro said.

"What makes you think that? She hardly knows any of you after all… not to mention she _chose_ to stay with us. Don't you remember what happened just yesterday? The same thing could happen again with her temper." He winked then leaned back "I've stayed here long enough. I suppose it's time I should go," he said as a large serpent like chimera burst through the wall, attacking the mews. Kisshu smirked brightly as he teleported free from his confines and grabbed a few more items, leaving before they had a moment to seize him again. "Bye bye, Kitty cat. Next time we meet it will be your last!"


End file.
